1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus to provide for the encryption and decryption of audio generated by a computer or computer sound system.
2. Description of Related Art
Current technology in secure listening devices utilizes digital keys, scramblers and descramblers, and various encryption methods to encrypt and decrypt data (analog or digital) from telephones or other listening devices. Companies and governments sometimes have the need to have certain sounds emanating from a computer system to be heard by a select person or group of persons while not being heard by others in the same proximity. There is a need for system which can decrypt an encrypted audio transmission for a select person or group of persons with all others hearing nothing or gibberish.